1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard and an electronic device employing the keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboard is a basic input device for electronic devices such as personal computers or notebooks. Most keyboards can be maintained at a certain angle with a support apparatus. However, many current keyboards can only be held in one position, and cannot be adjusted to different angles.
Therefore, a keyboard to overcome the above described shortcoming is desired.